


Closed Doors

by Dr_Typical



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - Neil Gaiman, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Being Lost, Comfort/Angst, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Typical/pseuds/Dr_Typical
Summary: ”It doesn’t take a beast to make an imaginary adventure real, but rather what it takes to defeat it.”Neglected by his entire family—except his brother and mother, Loki feels invisible to the world around him. Finding himself in the family heirloom room, a door that was never there before appears. Curious, it leads him to a world strangely identical to his.Except something seems wrong, very wrong.[NEW CHAPTERS SOON]





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> This is *HEAVILY* based upon the book more than the movie of Coraline and I hope you enjoy ++

**Here’s a small fact: **

_Your parents are lying to you._

In all honesty, I am trying to be light on the subject, despite how hard it hit you. But for once, consider it: they lied to you about the tooth fairy, they lied to you about Santa Claus, they’d said a tree would grow in your stomach if you swallowed a seed, and they probably even said they’d accept you for who you are.

Why am I exactly saying this? Please, bare with me. There are some out there who just wish that their parents would sit and lie in their face. Debatable, but true. It’s far more better than having them be silent a large portion of their lives. Assuming you’ve read the warning label, or as you like to call it—the “description” of this story, you’d know whom I’m referring to.

Ah, I’m getting to the point, and now you’re listening. The story I am about to mention today is a quiet the handful. Small really, or large, doesn’t matter, it just comes with a few things:

_A boy, a door, a few rats, a mechanic, and a birthday._

_Shall we?_


	2. II.

Loki discovered the door two months into his senior year of high school.

The Odinson household was what people considered prioritized. The more importance it held, the more recognition it’ll pertain. Odin was head, loving father of four and husband of Frigga. As mother of the household, Frigga’s love and joy spread as far as it can reach, as well as her sophisticated posture. Oldest, was Baldur, then Thor. Both similar in looks if Thor had kept his hair short. Angela was third with fiery red hair and piercing oval shaped eyes.

Loki’s family carried the house proudly on their shoulders—so much it seemed there was no room left for him.

Frigga loved her kids dearly, and Loki was never an exception. That applied with Thor as well, refusing to participate in any family occasions unless Loki was present. As for the rest, they didn’t pay him no mind.

At first it confused Loki. He was only eight at the time, and Angela had simply kept making excuses not to play with him anymore. Eventually he stopped asking. Going on twelve was when Baldur dismissed any means of conversation with Loki. It hurt, but he never questioned as he watch his brother small talk with Thor instead. Alas was Odin, whom only talk to Loki if Frigga demanded him too beforehand. After his 17th birthday he informed her she didn’t have to force anyone to say anything to him.

Shortly before his last year of school, Loki had stopped talking completely. Frigga would turn grey with worry, Thor itching for at least a sound.

To make up for time, he’d wander.

He wandered in the greenhouse. A cozy glass building, fairly medium sized: with tulips and daisy and cactus growing about. A large growing rose vine sneaking it’s way up and about the walls, delivering beautiful roses of pink and white. He’d run his hand among gem, carefully gliding a finger on each thorn.

There was also his school, yet he wouldn’t mention much. Seven hours with kids of limited lives where everything matters for representation. They all had a purpose, something to carry. He’d walk among the halls,empty handed. Simply wandering.

Frigga made him come to dinner that night, as well as lunch the next day; she still worried herself crazy as he hasn’t spoken a word, hoping her youngest would trust her enough to soon tell her what troubled him.

“Leaving so soon? You haven’t touched a thing on your plate Loki.”

The boy nodded, quickly giving his mother a kiss on the cheek to hopefully ease her before running off. 

Loki went to the hall window and opened the curtains. It rained outside, the kind that felt like large buckets of of water. He stood there for a while and watched. 

_here was a kreeee…_

_…..aaak_

_Pitter patter pitter patter pitt-_

Something was moving. Before Loki had a chance to investigate the source, it ran right over his foot.

It was a rat.

A tad bit surprised, for Loki had not seen a rodent since his last stunt three years or more, he watched as it scurries over his foot and down the hall. The rat was rather large for his size, almost to be mistaken for a small puppy.

Loki follows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Natasha will arrive further in the story please be patient ++


	3. III.

Now I’m sure by now you’ve heard or come across a story as so. An adventurous spirit follows a rodent into a paradise disguised as a trap. Eventually the spirit manages to escape and continue on as if nothing occurred, or to forget.

This could be that story, or it could take a different turn. After all, I don’t make the rules, I just tell as so.

It seemed particularly pointless to Loki that he was following a rodent. They adorned dark spaces, it could’ve just been running from one hole in to another.

This one did, except that hole was a large room, one filled with Odinson heirlooms and vintage art collections. As kids, they were forbidden from entering here, yet Loki had seen it plenty of times. It’s distinct smell arising from the carpet burning his nose.

Loki entered the room, the light for the hallway illuminating inside. His eyes follow the rat as it runs about seeking. It heads straight towards a door and slides under it.

Call him cynical enough to miss a few things, but Loki was no fool. He remembered the layout of the entire room down to it’s measuring. There was never a door in the far right corner by the glass window. It was large, twice the size of a regular one. It’s wooden structure and metal handle looked as old as the rest of the objects in the room. Slowly, it opened by itself, as if to edge Loki on.

He walks towards the door. Every muscle in him ached with curiosity. Yet his mind was going haywire. Has the door always been there? How did his parents keep it well hidden? What were they trying to keep contained? If so, why?

He puts his hand on the handle and turned it; hesitantly, he opened it further.


	4. IIII.

Nothing.

At first there was nothing.

Loki proceeds.

As he walks in what seemed like a void, he wonders what could be on the other side. Was this to a basement-or possibly just the backyard?. His mind was warped, but something threw it off.

It wasn’t the musty smell.

It was all, too familiar.

There was another door, it looked exactly like the one he walked through. Pushing it open, he stands there astonished.

It was the family heirloom room. Again. Except it looked much cleaner, the artifacts and possessions all placed in a exhibit like order. Unlike being piled up and covered in dust just as dead as the previous owner. The lights were even on.

What stopped Loki more was what took place of the window.

It was a large painting of his family. With him in the center.

Not to exaggerate on the current situation of his family, he’s been in plenty photos with them, but none was as this. They were all smiles staring at him. Even his painted self was smiling down at him.

Loki was in his home. Right? It’s as if he never left.

“It’s quite lovely, isn’t it?” Somebody had said.

Loki turned to who spoke, eyes wide. The voice matched his mother, it felt like his mother, the figure standing at the door even looked like his mother. 

Yet,

Her skin was as white as paper.

She was much taller, and exceedingly thinner.

Her fingers were long, too long for his liking. They also moved too much, never seeming to stop. Had he stared longer he would’ve noticed their rhythmic pattern.

“Loki,” she said. “You alright?”

And those eyes; huge, round, buttons.

She must’ve taken account of his bedazzled expression, for her mouth then curls into a smile. “It’s me pumpkin, your Other Mother. Why don’t you come along with and fetch your Other Father, I’d be happy to.”

Before stopping himself, Loki follows her.

The two walk down the hall to where Odin’s study room is. Despite the house being exact, there was something—brighter about it. So vibrant and colorful in a way Loki couldn’t explain. 

“You see dear, all children have other parents. I’m here to love you and care for you and guarantee you’d never leave.”

Despite the warm, assuring tone of her voice, it sent Loki on edge. Something about it seemed promising, in a not-so-friendly way. There were also other things he considered. Was this an alternate world? Were all people like her? Was there another version of him with button eyes? Many things to consider yes.

“Loki, dear,” Other Mother chimes with a small chuckle. “You passed your other Father’s study room”

Loki turns around, noticing the room door ajar. He opens it to see Odin working hard at something on his desk. Upon hearing the door, the man looks up. A smile matching Other Mother’s plastered on his face. “Loki! My boy, how are ya? You’ve looked like you’ve seen a ghost!”

If said ghost was a man who never spoke to him in 7 years counts, then yes, Loki has seen quite the ghost.

Other Frigga places a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “He’s just quiet dear, it’s only his first night here.”

Loki shakes her hand off.

“All the more to welcome him in.” Odin gets up and extends his hands. In them was a paper swan. Two tiny buttons where the eyes would’ve been. A green “L” written in cursive on one of the wings. Odin never did oragami. He hadn’t the patience to do so.

Loki takes the paper swan, eyes never leaving the smile on Odin’s face.

“Lunch will be just a few, why don’t you go fetch your other brothers and sisters Loki? They should be in the greenhouse.” Other Mother says.

Loki nods, dismissing himself before anything else questionable happens.


	5. V.

The greenhouse was strangely lit for this time of day. Lights beamed and flashed as if dancing among the glass windows. There were far for flowers ingrown; too many for Loki to name.

Loki pushes open the giant door. There stood Baldur, Aldrif, and Thor. All stood idly too close to each other with their backs facing him. He could feel his hand clutch the swan a bit tighter, but careful not to scrunch it. What was going on?

Baldur is the first to turn around. “Hello Loki!” He chimes in a sing-song voice.

Following him, both Aldrif and Thor turn. All he could see is the button eyes on each one of them. Thor moves to the side, over by the roses, Aldrif to the far end. In the view was now a large piano. It was white and fit into place strangely against the color luminescent the plants and flowers held.

“Wanna hear a song we made?” Aldrif asks, her smile ear to ear.

Loki scratched his eyes.

“Don’t keep him waiting, go on!”

As if choreographed beforehand, Aldrif quickly sits herself at the piano. Thor presses a button as more lights shine in the greenhouse. Baldur making his way towards Loki.

Aldrif  
_ Here’s a song for a brother of mine  
Fair skin, green eyes, he’s so divine_

Baldur  
_ Cuter than a button_  
_ Other dolls, they got nothing  
On this sweet brother of mine_

Thor  
_ When he comes around, exploring_  
_ We will never, ever, make it boring  
Our voices will cry for L-o-k-i!_

Aldrif  
_ Voice silent, steps lightly if he may  
None the less he came to stay_

Baldur  
_ So sweet, and so fine_  
_ Never steps out of line  
You can always count on L-o-k-i!_

Thor  
_ When he comes around, exploring_  
_ We will never, ever, make it boring  
Our voices will cry for L-o-k-i!_

They sung in harmony, each catered to how low or high their regular voices sound. It was almost _perfect_—Loki still couldn’t fanthom what exactly to call wrong. Everything about this side was too perfect.

Behind him, the Other Mother had pushed through the glass windows as if she were walking through nothing more solid than water and stared down at Loki. Her voice sending the hairs on his neck straight up.

“Lunch is ready.”


	6. VI.

Loki went with her into the kitchen. 

They sat at the kitchen table. Aldrif pulling out a seat for Loki before sitting down in her own. 

The other Frigga brought them lunch. A huge, golden-brown roasted chicken, fried potatoes, tiny green peas. As expected, Loki was the first to be served. He watches as her large left hand waggles each finger to portion out the food. She passes the plate down to him.

Loki stops himself before anything else was done. The food looked ravishing indeed; drool started to form at the corner of his mouth. Yet, a rather silly question came to his head. 

When silly questions come to your head, they often have you contemplating life in the most critical way formed. It’s as if everything stopped yet your mind keeps going in a spiral of curiouser and curiouser thoughts. Almost amusing to one self really. Loki’s question; What did the other food taste like? 

“It tastes just the same dear, no need to be scared. I made it with extra love.” Said Other Frigga, as if she read his mind. 

Reassured, and very hungry, Loki shovelled the food into his mouth. As told, it tasted wonderful.

“We've been waiting for you for a long time," said Other Odin.

“Quite awful of you to keep us waiting chap.” Baldur said with a wink.

"Yes," said the other Frigga. “It wasn't the same here without you. But we knew you'd arrive one day, and then we would welcome you with open arms. Would you like some more chicken?"

It was a really good chicken. But his own mother’s was better. Even if they did taste the same, this still felt all too weird to him, and ironically unreal. They talked to him, acted as if he exists; promised love and affection. They smiled at his presence, it made their day suddenly brighter. As if he himself was the glue to keeping them high spirited. All the more that made him miss his real family deeper.

He didn’t know why. 

He gets up from the table, shaking his head. 

Other Frigga cocks her head to the side. “Going so soon?”

Loki doesn’t respond. He runs out of the kitchen and straight to the family heirloom room. He opens the wooden door and towards the other end through pitch blackness until the metal handle is within his reach. He yanks it open.

Dust. Rotting away and color faded covered in dust, was the artifacts that welcome him home. The real one. Loki lets out a sigh as he closes the door and leaves the room. The silence was endearing, he breathed every second of it.

“You certainly took quicker than the others.”

Loki pauses. He felt a weight and exactly eight little peculiars cling to his left arm. Looking down he sees a black widow; her coating the most shiniest he seen as the red bores into his eyes. She’s rather small for her size but to Loki she was as big as she was beautiful.

“Most would stay the night, even demand they’d spend the day with her.”

He was assuming she meant the other Mother. A handful of extraordinarily odd things has occured to him today. Yet a spider talking was the least shocking. It was something that didn’t heed much explaining, not when the Other Mother’s intentions hang in the air.

The spider turns herself around to find a comfortable spot on his arm before relaxing. “Sentiment, it’s what she gives—for the needy. They feed on her love and joy, as she then feeds on their souls. That usually happens later on.”

This new information reaches into Loki’s ears, slithering it’s way through each nerve and sinking itself into the depths of his mind. The area where the darkest of our thoughts await to keep us up at night. At first, it scares him, then it confuses him, only to then exfoliate the very thing he hasn’t done in a long time.

“What do you mean by that?” Loki asks.

The spider just softly chuckles.

“What does she want from me exactly,” Loki continues. “I haven’t a thing compared to what she’s got.”

She wants something to love, I think," said the spider. "Something that isn't her. She might want something to eat as well. It's hard to tell with her.”

"What do you suppose I should do?” asked Loki. 

The spider looked up at him as if to make sure he was serious about this. She then makes way up his arm; her legs tickle a path all the way to his shoulder as she lifts herself to his ear. “Give it a couple weeks, play into her game. Pretend all that she gives is exactly what you need. Then, you’ll see. You’ll see exactly what she wants to do with you.”


End file.
